Talk:MAC-fired orbital insertion pod
This is pretty scary. Chances are, you fire someone outta a MAC gun, their body is gonna be reduced to mush by the forces exerted on them. Secondly, MAC guns have enough power, in theory, to penetrate the crust of a planet. I don't think the occupants want to end up in the mantle. Also how does it slow so dramatically down from 240000kph to 480kph, its like a bullet stopping in mid air. I don't think rockets would have enough kick to stop that...--Ajax 013 12:43, 23 December 2007 (UTC) I'm working on that. Its kinda...odd. I'd personlly not use it, but a SPARTAN may. The first problem would be forces. I'm trying to figure out if its possible to turn off gravity, so the poor occupent would not become a mushy paste. The second problem would be the friction. It would tear apart in midair, so it would have to be like 2 feet of Titamum-A outside. Not including all the lead that would have to be used to pervent radion poisoning. The other problem is deceleration. I was thinking of a massive parachute deploying in midair. It would stop it,if the cables holding it were made of platnem (or dimeand). A question though. Can a MAC gun fire at lower charge like 10% or 20%? SPARTAN-118 22:13, 23 December 2007 (UTC) :Oh god... this would be... oh god... the person would be crushed by the forces, and if they made it though, they would die as soon as they hit the ground... normal drop pods still have fatalities because they don't slow down enough. -- Your Worst Nightmare 01:35, 15 March 2008 (UTC) :Isn't that what Ajax pretty much outlined? -- The State(Our Decrees and Law)( ) 02:50, 15 March 2008 (UTC) ::Yeah. It woudl be interesting to see how this article becomes... realistic. O_O -- Your Worst Nightmare 03:31, 15 March 2008 (UTC) :There are 5 rockets on the pod (1 on each side, one in the center); when the pod gets within 100-200 miles of the planet they are inserting on, 4 of the five rockets will fire, decelerating it so it does not burn up. When it enters the atmosphere, a chute deploys, slowing the decent. When it is within 900 Meters of the ground, the chute will be relesed and the 5th rocket will be fired (along with any other rocket with fuel left). There is going to be around 2.5 inches of Titanium-A on the pod, about 4 mm of lead foil and lots of staps to hold the occupent in place. The ship launching can't have any gravity, or the occupent will be killed in launching. This article looks funny....almost similar to the PAC Cannon. Just imagine the VIP or Spartan at such high velocity becomes squished pie once they land on ground.......AHAHAHAHAHAH Considering the cost of all those safety measures, as well as how little often it'd be used, I don't think it'd be worth it for the UNSC to make it.